2016–17 schedule
The 2016–17 schedule for this NBC covers Mondays through Saturdays from 8:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m. including Sunday from 7:00 p.m. to 11:00 p.m.. The network first announced their fall schedule on May 15, 2016 and their mid-season schedule on November 16, 2016. Schedule Fall Late-fall Winter Late-winter Spring Late-spring Series Returning series Scripted * The Blacklist * Blindspot * The Carmichael Show * Chicago Fire * Chicago Med * Chicago P.D. * Grimm * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit * The Night Shift * Shades of Blue * Superstore Non-scripted * American Ninja Warrior * America's Got Talent * The Apprentice * Caught on Camera with Nick Cannon * Dateline NBC * Football Night in America * Hollywood Game Night * Little Big Shots * NBC Sunday Night Football * Spartan: Ultimate Team Challenge New series * The Blacklist: Redemption * Chicago Justice * Emerald City * First Dates * The Good Place * Great News * Little Big Shots: Forever Young * Marlon * Midnight, Texas * Powerless * Sunday Night with Megyn Kelly * Taken * This Is Us * Timeless * Trial & Error * The Wall * World of Dance Not returning from 2015–16 season * Aquarius * Best Time Ever with Neil Patrick Harris * Crowded * Game of Silence * Heartbeat * Heroes Reborn * The Mysteries of Laura * The Player * Telenovela * Truth Be Told * Undateable * You, Me and the Apocalypse Full season picked-up * Superstore (September 23, 2016) with 22 episodes. * This Is Us (September 27, 2016) with 18 episodes. * Timeless (November 1, 2016) with 16 episodes. Renewals * The Blacklist — Renewed for a fifth season on May 11, 2017. * Blindspot — Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2017. * Chicago Fire — Renewed for a sixth season on May 10, 2017. * Chicago Med — Renewed for a third season on May 10, 2017. * Chicago P.D. — Renewed for a fifth season on May 10, 2017. * The Good Place — Renewed for a second season on January 30, 2017. * Great News — Renewed for a second season on May 11, 2017. * Law & Order: Special Victims Unit — Renewed for a nineteenth season on May 12, 2017. * Marlon — Renewed for a second season on September 28, 2017. * Shades of Blue — Renewed for a third and final season on March 17, 2017. * Superstore — Renewed for a third season on February 14, 2017. * Taken — Renewed for a second season on May 9, 2017. * This Is Us — Renewed for both second and third season on January 18, 2017. * Timeless — Renewed for a second season on May 13, 2017, after three days after initially being canceled. * Trial & Error — Renewed for a second season on May 20, 2017. Non-scripted * American's Got Talent * Little Big Shots * The Voice * The Wall * World of Dance Ending/Cancellations Category:Schedule